1. Field
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating an organic light emitting display device and an inkjet print device used therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat panel display devices may be classified as an emissive-type or a non-emissive type. An emissive-type display device may be a flat cathode ray tube, a plasma display panel, an electroluminescence device, or a light emitting diode. A non-emissive type display device may be a liquid crystal display. Among them, the electroluminescence device has advantages including wide viewing angle, superior contrast, and high response speed, and thus, has been in the spotlight as a next-generation display device. The electroluminescence device is classified into either an inorganic light emitting device or an organic light emitting device depending on the material that forms a light emitting layer.
The organic light emitting device includes an organic light emitting layer which is made of an organic material disposed between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode. If voltages are applied to these electrodes, respectively, holes injected from the anode electrode move to the organic light emitting layer through a hole injection layer and a hole transport layer, and electrons move to the organic light emitting layer through an electron injection layer and an electron transport layer. In the organic light emitting layer, the electrons and the holes are recombined. Through this recombination, excitons are generated, and as the excitons are changed from an excited state to a ground state, the organic light emitting layer emits light to display an image.
The organic light emitting device includes a pixel-defining film having an opening for exposing the anode electrode, and the organic light emitting layer is formed on the anode electrode that is exposed through the opening of the pixel-defining film.